You and I
by a1y-puff
Summary: One-shot collections tentang macam-macam hubungan antara Tezuka dan Fuji. Cerita 1: DEFINSI. Tezuka mencoba mendefinisikan arti Fuji bagi dirinya. Friendship Perfect Pair.


**Intro:** Haaai, saya baru pertama kali bikin fic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Malu nih, masa orang Indo malah ga pernah nulis dalam bahasa Indo? XD –dijitak-

Anyway, seri ini bakalan jadi kumpulan oneshot/drabble dengan berbagai plot dan macam-macam hubungan Tezuka ama Fuji, baik romance atau friendship (yang biasanya agak-agak implied karena saya sangat-sangat bias terhadap TezuFuji. Hohoho!) dan tiap chapter nggak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Setting universe yang dipake juga belum tentu sama.

Masing-masing chapter bakal terdiri dari satu cerita lepas, jadi jangan kuatir sama cliff-hanger, heheh… Dan sebenrnya cerita-cerita di sini mungkin kebanyakan terjemahan dari fic Inggris saya. Saya cuma pengen nulis pake bahasa ibu ajah :D

Berhubung ini baru cerita pertama, mari kita mulai dengan genre friendship (kinda) ;P

* * *

**Title****: DEFINISI**

**Genre****: **Saya masih mau bilang kalo ini FRIENDSHIP XP

**Summary: **Di waktu senggangnya, Tezuka berusaha mendefinisikan arti 'Fuji' bagi dirinya.

**Warning:** I'm a very BIASED TeFu fangirl. Period. Oh, cerita ini cukup random :P

**A/N: **Versi Indonesia dari "To Define". Saya Cuma pengin menuliskan sisi 'remaja-berumur-14tahun' yang sering dilupakan dari seorang Tezuka... mungkin? XD

Setting waktu, yang jelas sebelum pertandingan Nasional baik di anime ataupun manga.

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie... me makes no profit... don't sue meee!

* * *

**DEFINISI**

**

* * *

  
**

Terkadang, Tezuka sering bertanya-tanya akan apa sebenarnya arti seorang Fuji bagi dirinya. Mungkin dia memang terlihat kurang perduli terhadap _'hal-hal beginian'_, tapi sebenarnya Tezuka juga suka bermain-main dengan pemikiran-pemikiran semacam ini di waktu senggangnya—saat semua PR sudah selesai dikerjakan dan dia tidak sedang memikirkan tenis ataupun segala macam kewajibannya sebagai seorang Kapten. Walaupun terkesan dewasa secara fisik maupun mental, Tezuka _masih _seorang bocah berusia empat belas tahun yang masih memiliki berbagai keingintahuan akan hal-hal di sekitarnya.

Fuji adalah salah satunya.

Kalau bicara soal 'Fuji itu apa' baginya, hal yang pertama muncul mungkin 'Teman satu tim'. Tapi kalau soal itu sih, semua orang juga tahu. Tapi kalau mau dibilang Fuji itu seorang 'teman', mungkin cuma benar setengahnya, karena Tezuka juga menyadari kalau anak laki-laki bermata biru itu lebih dari teman biasa.

'Teman dekat', mungkin? Yah, secara literal memang iya, karena Fuji hampir selalu berdiri di sebelahnya, atau paling tidak hanya berjarak satu bentangan tangan. Tapi seprtinya Tezuka perlu definisi yang lebih dari sekedar 'literal' untuk mendefinisikan Fuji.

Lalu bagaimana dengan 'teman baik'? Tapi Tezuka langsung berkesimpulan bahwa Fuji mungkin nggak terlalu _baik _juga sebagai seorang teman. Temannya yang berambut cokelat terang itu sepertinya punya hobi meggoda atau menjahilinya dan dengan senang hati menjadi sumber penyebab sakit kepalanya, baik dalam latihan klub maupun di luar. Tezuka memutuskan bahwa paling tidak, kata 'baik' dalam istilah 'teman baik' itu kurang cocok untuk Fuji, setidaknya, itu menurut kamusnya sendiri, sih.

Tezuka lalu terpikir akan istilah 'rival', tapi meskipun benar bahwa mereka berdua dijuluki sebagai dua orang pemain terkuat di Seigaku dan bagaimana dia menganggap Fuji sebagai rival utamanya, perasaan itu sepertinya tidak bersambut. Sejauh ini, sejak pertandingan mereka di kelas satu, Fuji belum pernah sekalipun berusha cukup keras untuk mengalahkan dia dalam pertandingan latihan. Cowok ramping itu terlihat puas hanya dengan menjadi 'si Nomor Dua'. Di saat Tezuka bersinar di antara teman-teman satu tim-nya, Fuji memilih untuk tetap tinggal di belakangnya dan menjadi bayangannya. Kadang rasanya Tezuka iri dengan persaingan antara Momo dan Kaidoh; bagaimana mereka selalu berusaha untuk saling mengalahkan dan menjadi lebih baik dari satu sama lain. Cowok berkacamata ini rasanya tidak akan kaget kalau suatu hari Fuji mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan tenis, kalau saja si jenius itu memutuskan untuk serius. Masalahnya, Fuji tidak pernah serius.

Kata 'partner' lalu menggelitik pikirannya, tapi Tezuka buru-buru melemparnya jauh-jauh. Partner dalam hal apa? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah main ganda bersama. Tak peduli bagaimana hebatnya Fuji dalam permainan berganda, Tezuka ragu mereka akan jadi partner ganda yang baik, mengingat kemampuannya dalam bermain ganda kira-kira selevel dengan Echizen. Tezuka selalu tahu bahwa memang _ada _alasan kenapa Fuji disebut-sebut sebagai seorang jenius, sedangkan Tezuka sendiri, seberapapun hebatnya dirinya dalam bertenis, tidak pernah dijuluki demikian.

Tezuka lalu teringat bahwa banyak orang yang mencap Fuji sebagai 'sahabat'-nya, tapi entah kenapa istilah itu masih kurang 'klik' dengan Fuji. Seorang sahabat, menurut interpretasi Tezuka sendiri, adalah seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatmu untuk membagi masalah, kebahagiaan, dan bermacam-macam momen di dalam hidupmu. Kalau disederhanakan: Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman untukmu bercerita tentang apapun. Dia punya Oishi untuk hal yang satu ini. Peran lain dari seorang sahabat adakah untuk selalu adakapanpun kau butuhkan. Oishi memenuhi kedua kriteria ini, maka Tezuka tidak pernah ragu untuk menyebut Oishi sebagai sahabatnya. Dan walaupun tak dapat disangkal bahwa Fuji itu '_selalu ada_' di saat Tezuka membutuhkan seseorang, Tezuka hampir tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakan masalahnya pada Fuji.

Bukannya Tezuka tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya atau membagi pemikirannya dengan Fuji, melainkan itu karena dia _tidak perlu._ Karena selalu, entah bagaimana, Fuji bisa mengerti dirinya dengan baik meskipun tanpa banyak kata dari Tezuka. Seolah-olah satu atau dua kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya sudah cukup bagi Fuji untuk menagkap keseluruhan kalimatnya, atau mungkin malah keseluruhan paragraf dari ceritanya. Ide bahwa mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan kejeniusan Fuji terkadang menggoda alam pikirnya, tapi meskipun Tezuka sendiri bukanlah seorang jenius, dia juga bisa mengerti Fuji dengan tingkat pemahaman yang sama baiknya dengan Fuji mengerti dirinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling memahami tanpa kata-kata inilah yang mebuat Tezuka berpikir bahwa, mungkin, Fuji berada di level yang lebih tinggi dari Oishi yang adalah seorang 'sahabat'.

Petualangan Tezuka di alam pikirannya harus terganggu oleh nada dering dari telepon genggamnya. Dan entah bagaimana, dia tahu siapa yang menelepon tanpa perlu melihat ke layar _handphone_-nya itu.

"Fuji," sapanya.

"Tezuka," Fuji balik menyapa dengan nada riang yang sudah sangat Tezuka kenal itu, maka dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Akan kubukakan pintunya," tukas Tezuka singkat sebelum memutus teleponnya.

Benar-benar deh, Fuji senang sekali muncul mendadak di depan rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Sepertinya cowok dengan figur yang cenderung feminin itu tahu saja kapan Tezuka ada di rumah dan sedang tidak sibuk. Sambil menuruni tangga, Tezuka bertanya-tanya _bagaimana_ sebenarnya mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain dengan sebegitu baiknya seperti ini.

Saat daun pintu kayu itu terbuka, di hadapannya wajah penuh senyum itu sudah menunggu dengan binar-binar antusiasme yang agak mencurigakan bagi Tezuka. Fuji pasti merencanakan sesuatu, pikirnya.

"Harusnya kau telepon dulu," Tezuka setengah memperingatkannya.

"Aku baru saja telepon, bukan?" Fuji menjawab dengan santainya, secara sengaja tidak mau menangkap kata-kata 'sebelum-kau-sampai-disini' yang sengaja tidak diucapkan Tezuka.

Tezuka pun menghena nafas. Dia sudah tahu kalau cowok di depannya ini sebenarnya menangkap kata-kata yang menggantung di udara tadi, tapi dia juga tahu kalau Fuji suka pura-pura bodoh hanya untuk membuatnya sebal.

"Jangan mengernyit, Tezuka. Kau sudah terlihat cukup tua tanpa kerutan tambahan di wajahmu itu," goda Fuji lagi.

Tezuka agak sebal juga dikatai begitu, tapi dia juga merasa cukup terhibur saat keasadaran itu datang. Dia tahu bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya cenderung melihatnya: sosok yang keras dan dingin yang jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang umur sebenarnya. Dia juga tahu bahwa Oishi pun terkadang masih segan terhadapnya. Kebiasaan Fuji menggoda dan menjahilinya, _sang '_Tezuka Kunimitsu', membuatnya berpikir bahwa Fuji sebenarnya merasa cukup nyaman dengan dirinya, sehingga rasanya tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Tezuka tidak dapat mencegah senyuman kecil yang merangkak naik ke wajahnya saat dia akhirnya membalas perkataan Fuji, "Dan kau sudah terlihat cukup feminin walaupun tanpa 'senyuman kelewat manis'-mu itu."

Dan saat senyuman Fuji berubah menjadi sedikit berbahaya saat kedua bola mata biru itu terkespos, Tezuka merasa bahwa dia sendiri merasa sudah cukup nyaman dengan Fuji untuk membalas ejekannya itu.

Sambil mengisyaratkan Fuji untuk mengikutinya ke kamar, Tezuka diam-diam berpikir bahwa andai saja kata '_soulmate_' tidak teraplikasi ke dalam konteks romantik, dia pasti sudah menggunakan istilah itu karena menurutnya, _soulmate_ adalah ekspresi terdekat untuk mendefinisikan apa arti Fuji bagi dirinya.

._**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: **Err… pertama kali nulis fanfic pake bahasa Indo agak kagok juga… komen please? Reviews would be loved, con-crits are welcomed, but FLAMES would be _ignored._ Lagian rasanya saya udah terlalu tua buat terganggu dan meladeni flame… akhir kata, thanks for reading!


End file.
